


Afternoon Delight

by 911xtarlos



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Coming In Pants, Everyone is Awake, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Steve and Billy enjoy a lazy afternoon together.





	Afternoon Delight

Steve loved Sundays. Sundays meant both he and Billy were off work, and could do nothing the whole day. Neither one of them had made an effort to leave their bed even though it was late in the afternoon.

Steve sighed and pressed closer to Billy, tucking his nose against his collarbone and pulling the covers tighter against the cool breeze blowing through the windows. 

Billy was more awake than Steve, who had been dozing on and off all day. He had one hand tangled in Steve’s hair, twisting a stray lock around his finger. The other was resting under the waistband of the other boy’s underwear, right at the top of his ass. His hand had been there for a while, stroking the soft skin lightly and occasionally give it a lazy squeeze.

Billy could feel Steve growing slowly harder. He took his hand from his hair and slipped both further down his waistband so they were directly on Steve’s ass.

Steve spread his legs and little wider and Billy slipped his thigh between them. Steve pushed himself impossibly closer and rested one hand on Billy’s dick where it was half hard in his underwear. 

Billy slipped one hand further down to gently press on Steve’s hole with one finger. The other moved up and he tapped against Steve’s lips with two fingers.

Steve moaned quietly and took them into his mouth, eyes still closed. His hand was gently kneading Billy’s bulge, making him squirm at the stimulation.

Billy took his fingers out of Steve’s mouth. Steve whined at the loss but Billy hushed him.

“I’m gonna give you something better if you’ll be patient.”

Steve whined again just to be a brat and Billy pinched his ass.

He slipped his spit covered hand down Steve’s pants again and gently pressed one finger against his hole. Steve whimpered and bit down on Billy’s shoulder.

“Does it hurt?” Billy asked, ready to pull away.

“Nuh uh.”

Billy kept up the pressure, pushing slowly until his finger went in to the first knuckle.

“Fuck you’re tight. Always so tight.”

Steve let out another whine and wiggled his hips against Billy’s thigh.

“I thought I told you to be patient,” He said pinching his ass again. “You’re such a brat.”

Steve bit Billy’s shoulder again in retaliation but immediately smoothed over it with his tongue.

Billy kept slipped in another finger and Steve moaned. He had started rocking in a steady rhythm, but Billy was going slow, trying to make him desperate for it.

He fingered him slowly, almost lazily until Steve was squirming and whining.

“What baby? You want somethin’?”

“More.”

Steve’s voice was muffled in Billy’s neck but the request was loud and clear.

“You want more?”

“Uh huh.”

“Alright sweetheart.”

Billy moved his fingers a bit to the left and Steve moaned.

“There we go. Is that what you wanted?”

Steve nodded. He rocked his hips faster and mouthed at Billy’s neck. His hand had stilled on Billy’s dick.

Billy took his free hand and wrapped it around Steve’s, guiding his motions.

“God you’re so fucking good at that.”

The room was quiet after that, the only sound was Steve’s muffled whining and Billy’s pants.

“Gonna cum,” Steve whimpered.

“Go ahead baby, I’m close.”

Steve grinded harder against Billy’s thigh, hand never slowing down on Billy’s dick. He shook and went still, occassionally wiggling as he came.

“Fuck,” Billy ground out.

His fingered still inside of Steve and his back arched up as he came in his underwear.

He slumped back against the pillows and pressed his cheek to Steve’s hair. Steve angled his face up enough to kiss the corner of Billy’s mouth before burrowing down agaisnt Billy’s neck again.

Neither of them concerned themselves with the mess in their pants or the fact that Billy’s fingers were still in Steve. The just relaxed against each other, sleepy and sated.

Billy loved Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr. Feel free to leave requests or just hang out.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
